


Just Friends

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a visit from Makoto after swim practice offering friendship and it turns into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!  
> A/N: Please note this is un-beta'd but as it's a shorty I should've caught everything. I just really needed to write some MakoRin.

The changing rooms were empty now, the rest of Samezuka's swim team gone back to their dorm rooms after training but Rin had stayed a few extra hours, training longer, harder, faster than the other's. He was zipping up his jacket, tying back his hair and trying not to be too frustrated as he wasn’t damn good enough. He was fucking trying, trying so hard but still he doubted he was as good as Haru and he was frustrated, angry, trying not to slam his fist into the locker as it didn’t help. It never did.

Rin grabbed for his bag at his feet, about to sling it over his shoulder when he heard a noise and stopped for a second, waiting to see where it had come from and who was around. He expected Nitori. His roommate was always damn around and while the “senpai” thing and near hero worship was good for Rin’s ego, he was not in the mood for him. He wanted to go back to his room alone, brood, maybe jerk off and fall asleep unsatisfied.

“Hey!” he shouted, waiting for Nitori to appear.

There was no immediate response so Rin only quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. Maybe he was imagining something. Water in his ear or something. Too much training. Whatever. He leaned down for his bag, ready to just leave when he saw the source of the noise, his eyes narrowing.

“You,” he said lazily, the word said in a laconic tone as the “you” stepped further into the locker room. Tall, too damn tall for his own good, and Rin had to look up at him even when he was trying to be casual and cool, not intimidated by his appearance even though it was unexpected. After all, he was on _his_ turf. And Rin had the power.

“What are you doing here? Your boyfriend send you?”

His sarcasm was biting, his smirk a challenge, his eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest. Everything about Rin’s stance was confrontational but _his_ wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t.

“Haru’s not my boyfriend,” he said and Rin rolled his eyes.

“There must be some advantage to hanging around with him all the time, Makoto. I just assumed you had to be fucking him.”

Rin leaned against the locker, casually flicked his head so that a strand of hair moved out of his eyes, and Makoto wasn’t threatened by either Rin’s aggressive language or his stance. Instead, he walked forward, his long legs carrying him in a few strides and Rin’s eyes scanned his tall frame, the striped t-shirt clinging to his abs, to his chest, and the jeans hanging just a little loose around his waist. It made him lick his lips. It made him remember seeing that body recently now Makoto had become a man, not the boy he had known, and that body was impressive. Not that he’d admit it to Makoto.

“You want to explain why you’re here?”

“Friendship,” Makoto said simply, his face full of sincerity and trust and Rin laughed, a harsh sound.

“Friends? You want us all to be buddies again?” Rin snorted. “Yeah. That’s gonna happen.”

He knew he was showing a shit ton of bravado, a lot of it he didn’t feel as he wanted to be friends with them again – Haru and Nagisa and Makoto… especially Makoto but his pride made him not want to admit it. Not want to say anything so instead he hid his feelings behind the dangerous smile he gave Makoto, pretending he wasn’t interested, that he was so much fucking cooler than them. That Australia had made him better than they could ever be.

“We were friends,” Makoto said, walking forward, closer still and Rin stiffened, leaned back into the locker a little more, trying to recreate distance. “We missed you. Haru… Nagisa…”

The rest of the sentence hung in the air and Rin finished it. “You?”

Makoto nodded and his hair fell into his eyes in a way that was too damn alluring, in a way that made Rin want to push it aside, but instead, Rin moved his hands to his side, balled them in fists – anger was better than awkward confused feelings so he used it, pushed at Makoto’s chest when he got too close, the force making Makoto stumble backwards. It was not too damn forceful but Makoto looked hurt by his action and Rin snickered, the pretence of being cruel hurting himself as much as it did Makoto.

“We don’t need to be friends anymore,” Rin said, pushing himself off the locker and pushing his shoulder against Makoto’s with a hard shove. It was vicious move but Makoto took it without responding and for some reason that made Rin feel damn worse.

He should’ve just walked out of the locker room, walked back to his dorm, found Nitori there sleeping, snoring softly in the bunk above, jerk off until he fell asleep but it was something about fucking Makoto. His deep green eyes, his honest trusting smile, the hurt expression that he tried to hide that made Rin reach out, touch him, only lightly, nothing that mattered, only the smallest of touches.

It was innocuous, innocent even but Makoto’s arm was soft, his skin hot and Rin suddenly felt his heart beat a little faster.

“Just friends?” Rin asked, looking up at Makoto, his palm sweaty against Makoto’s skin.

“Friends,” Makoto confirmed even as their faces grew closer together, their lips close enough that Rin could feel Makoto’s breath. If there was a moment to back out, it was then but Rin was fearless, and shit he was always going to lean up, kiss Makoto, slide his hands through his hair, pulling him down for a fiery, slick, kiss.

Rin had kissed people before but Makoto was different – different as it was Makoto and each thrust of their tongues was intense, hot and wet, impatience removing any flair, making it the perfect kiss for two young horny young men. Which is what they were as Rin found himself grinding up against Makoto, his dick straining the front of his sweatpants, sliding up against an answering hardness, Makoto as fucking hard as he was.

Their lips slipped apart, Rin trailing his mouth over Makoto’s jaw, his throat, nipping at his skin, making the taller boy moan, throw his head back to allow him to do it again and Rin did, biting a little harder down, sliding a hand down to Makoto’s loose jeans, finding the zipper, the button, so that he could touch his cock. As he touched, Rin realised a few things, that Makoto was turned on and he was _big_ and he smirked into Makoto’s skin, stroking him, hearing him pant and grunt at his touch.

“I want…” Makoto murmured.

“Yeah?” Rin teased as his thumb slid over the head of his dick, slicking pre-cum.

“Fuck.”

Rin chuckled, the sound huskier than he intended and he pushed Makoto off him, making him stumble but without violence this time, pushing him towards the lockers, grinding their bodies together as they moved and kissing him again once Makoto’s back hit the metal. He could only moan into their kiss when Makoto’s large hand delved into pants, into his boxers, firm strokes that made Rin see fucking stars – it was so much better than his own hand which now seemed inadequate compared to  Makoto’s.

“You want to?” Rin asked, his breathing erratic and he continued his hands movement as Makoto did the same.

Makoto didn’t ask what, only nodded and Rin found his bag, rummaged around for something to use, knowing enough from porn to understand how the mechanics worked, and he offered it to Makoto, his smile wide as his old friend took it, knowing the same things he did. He had always thought Makoto would be more innocent than he was but then Rin was glad he wasn’t. They’d both had lose their pants as they got closer to the moment of actually fucking and Rin had lost his jacket, Makoto stripping it off him impatiently. Their previous positions had been reversed and they both stood, naked from the waist down, with Rin’s back against the cold of the locker as Makoto’s finger slipped inside, pushing in and out, thrusting in making Rin throw his head back against the metal behind him. 

“This your first… time?” Rin panted.

“Yeah,” was the answer as another finger joined the other, making Rin grasp Makoto’s biceps hard, digging his fingernails in as he felt the sting of pain/pleasure – the burn of it making his dick twitch.

He was glad, though Rin wouldn’t admit it, that it was Makoto’s first time and fuck, he was enjoying it as Makoto fucked him with his fingers as he prepared him for his cock. It took time, Makoto careful, but eventually Rin was able to wrap his legs around Makoto’s firm waist, pull him close as Makoto slid inside, his dick feeling hot, hard and big inside him. His breathing was ragged as each inch slid into him and Rin closed his eyes tight, his body tingling, every sense alive.

Once Makoto was all the way in, they paused, and Rin held on as tight as he could to Makoto’s strong shoulders, holding him close before Makoto moved, the first pull and push back in making Rin swear loudly.

“You okay?” Makoto asked, stopping, concerned, seeming like he was going to pull out but Rin grabbed for him.

“Keep fucking me,” he growled and Makoto let a small smile cross his face, as he did that, thrusting in, pulling out, using his strength to fuck Rin into the lockers.

“You feel… ugh…” Makoto panted.

“Yeah,” Rin muttered in answer as they sped up together.

It was hot, fast, and Rin was struggling to keep up as the cock inside him hit prostate, making him jerk violently and moan loudly. Makoto understood that noise and realised that was what Rin liked as the next few thrusts he repeated the same motion, hard, and Rin reached for his own dick, and quickly stroking himself, making himself come, spilling Makoto’s name from his mouth as his cock jerked and released, his cum splashing between them.

“Rin!”

Rin felt Makoto’s cum inside, the feeling new and odd but he liked it, and they kissed, mouths opened wide until they could no longer hold their position, separating, sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. Rin leaned heavily against the locker as he watched Makoto reach for his clothes, dressing quickly and silently, Rin following his lead after a few moments.

Once they were both dressed, they looked at each other, a few steps apart and Rin looked down, unable to hold the gaze of Makoto's eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

“Yeah…” Rin started but shrugged, nothing to say – not sure what to damn say.

“Friends?” Makoto said.

Rin nodded and met Makoto’s green eyes. “Just friends.”

They shared a smile and then Makoto turned, walking away, and Rin grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder to walk to his own dorm, a small smirk on his face as he wasn’t sure what it meant with Makoto but maybe now at least they’d be friends. And maybe be more.


End file.
